


found you (again)

by InfiniteObsession



Series: inspired by aireen [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gisaeng, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteObsession/pseuds/InfiniteObsession
Summary: Sometimes the things we lose come back to us, sometimes they come back even better than before.





	found you (again)

Sunggyu sighs heavily as he surveys the central market. Another day of mindless management. At least these 'surprise' inspections added some variety to his otherwise routinary life. Ever since his father had abdicated the throne nine winters ago, Sunggyu had taken systematic steps to capitalize on the success of his father's succesful campaigns to expand their kingdom's borders.

At 31, he had already set up the kingdom as he had planned since he was a teenager, running around the palace grounds and building pipe dreams with his best friend. Those dreams were now mostly a reality. Their country was going through a period of unprecedented peace and prosperity. Unfortunately, the closer he got to realizing those dreams in their entirety, the less he cared about everything, including said dreams. His life was too predictable and too mundane.

"Just the trade village left, your majesty." His second-in-command, Howon, says after Sunggyu nods, satisfied with the busyness of the market. Even at midday, when the heat of noon lingers and leaves a haze in its wake, merchants and their patrons are eagerly transacting. The market is clear of animals and entrails as one of the first changes Sunggyu had implemented in key cities was to introduce a warehousing system where major players were prohibited from bringing in their livestock and meat. Consumers instead made orders for sea meat, chicken, beef, and pork at the central market stalls and either picked the goods up at the warehouses or had them delivered to their homes.

Just as their party turn their horses, the only ones allowed in the city, a flash of red and gold catches Sunggyu's eye. He halts his horse and watches, entranced, as a gisaeng flits across the market square with measured but hurried steps. Her skirt is hitched up, just a little higher than is the norm among respectable ladies. She is a vision in a black and red hanbok, head and face concealed by a wide-brimmed hat. All Sunggyu can see are her lips, painted a red as deep as the roses on her robes, and her charming chin.

"Howon." He barks out, eyes still on the beauty who is now more than halfway across the square. Her neck is a column of pure white and Sunggyu wants nothing more than to mark it with his teeth until it glows scarlet as her lips.

Howon who has been by Sunggyu's side for more than a decade nods in understanding and is already dismounting to chase after the citizen who has caught his king's eye. Sunggyu has barely enough time to remind Howon to be discreet. Almost immediately, Sungyeol, is at Sunggyu's righthand side in place of Howon. With one last longing look at the square, now devoid of the mysterious beauty, Sunggyu maneuvers his horse to the direction of the trade village. Luckily, Sungyeol had the self-control to wait until after his inspection of the trade village (so named because it was where craftsmen could be located and where their apprentices were trained) to begin his teasing.

"Has a mere mortal finally caught the eye of the great King?" The tall man mocks, knocking his knee against Sunggyu's.

"Your impertinence never fails to astound." Sunggyu deadpans, unwilling and unable to share so publicly how much the gisaeng's appearance had enticed him. "Have a reminder sent to the city engineer regarding the roofing in the trade village. The use of thatching is a fire hazard, especially in the summer."

Unfortunately, Sungyeol was not so easily deterred by insults nor orders. "How you can focus on any fire aside from the one ignited in your loins is inspirational, your majesty."

For that insolence, and since they are now inside the palace compound and out of sight of common men, Sunggyu deems it just to kick the man off his horse. Even as the younger man is sprawled on the ground, nearly trampled by his own horse and Howon's, he still manages to yell out bawdy jokes which follow Sunggyu to the royal stables.

"What is your adviser yelling about now?" Myungsoo, his young cousin, grumbles as he assists Sunggyu in dismounting gracefully.

"The usual nonsense." Sunggyu replies noncommittally. "What news of my sister?"

"A son was born to her just this morning. The Queen Mother is already on her way." After another brief exchange, Sunggyu leaves him to wait for Sungyeol and tend to the horses.

A son. Good. Sunggyu finally had an heir. With his obsessive need to perfect the Kingdom he had inherited, Sunggyu had never envisioned starting a family of his own. A wife. Children. Those had never been part of the dream. And as a teen, what need had he of such things when he had his bestfriend by his side? But now... after the goddess sighting in the square, with his bestfriend longsince gone from his life, perhaps a wife could be written into the cards after all.

After he gives instructions to his aides regarding his inspection, Sunggyu retreats into his private garden. Only one other person had ever entered it entirely during his reign, not even his closest companions, trusted eunuchs, nor favored concubine (not that he had ever had one) had been inside. It was a garden the King tended to himself as was tradition in their kingdom. A reminder to the ruler that a kingdom, like a garden, needed constant and personal care from the King's own hand.

Hands. He wished he had gotten a glimpse of the enigmatic gisaeng's hands. Would they be like his own? Long and slender and beautiful? Despite fighting many a battle, his hands remained one of the most beautiful in the kingdom. It was a point of vanity for the young King whose features, especially as interpreted by many artists, were not quite on par with say his handsome cousin's. Or... would her hands be small but sturdy like... like _his_. 

If her hands were like _his_... then Sunggyu knew what they would look like wrapped around his pride. Boyish curiosity and daring had led to quite a few interesting encounters with his best friend. Encounters which, when repeated with other men later on in life, were unsatisfying and lackluster. Despite the sad turn of his thoughts, Sunggyu can feel his length hardening at the memory of hot, wet nights with pleasurable fumbling and the ocassional careless shout of satisfaction. He palms his cock through his robes as he remembers the taste of sweat and skin and man.

Before he can take his indulging any further, he hears the tinkling of the bells which indicate that someone has requested an audience with him. He lets out a frustrated groan and rearranges himself and his robes before going through the concealed passage which leads to his antechamber. With one last breath to steady himself, he enters the throne room.

Sunggyu cannot believe his luck. He is tempted to once again question the veracity of Howon's report but a fourth time might not bring the same stoic response from his righthand man. Instead, he runs his fingers against his lips and stares into the distance to contemplate his next course of action.

According to Howon's recollection, the gisaeng had entered an establishment belonging to the Nam family not through the front door but through the back. This wasn't in itself a shocking revalation, the Nam family ran a reputable house of gisaengs. However, the establishment the gisaeng had entered was one of their restaurants which was quite a long away from where the courtesans were housed. The mysterious woman had remained there and even now, hours later, had not left the premises.

Questions upon questions entered Sunggyu's musings. The Nams had a reputation unsullied by association with houses of ill-repute. They had decades of producing the finest entertainers, courtesans, and concubines who were unique in that they had chosen their professions and were cherished greatly by their employers and later on, their suitors and lovers. Many of their girls had become wives or formal companions of prominent members of society. What was one doing out and about when they were prohibited from even sitting by the window unaccompanied? What was she doing in a _restaurant_?

There was no way of avoiding this. He needed answers. He needed _her_. But to get to her... Sunggyu had to go through _him_. Eyes closed as if to steel himself from the blow, Sunggyu issues his direction. "Summon Woohyun to the palace."

* * *

Sunggyu is not pleased. No he is fuming, really. And he can't help but let his anger be known to the people inside the room. Eyes narrowed, hands burrowed deeply in his robes, rather than relaxed at his sides, he lets out another frustrated huff.

"So. It's you." He grits out. HIs teeth are clenched so tight, his jaw is in danger of locking.

The handsome figure before him bends down in a deep bow. "I'm sorry... Your Majesty."

"Where is he?" Sunggyu demands angrily.

"He... he has taken ill, your majesty." Nam Boohyun says, still prostrate before his King. His voice quivers and the pause is obvious.

"Taken ill? And if I ask him to write me, I suppose you will return here and say Kongdeuk ate the letter?" Sunggyu says, his voice dripping with sarcastic venom.

Boohyun doesn't reply but his shoulders move imperceptibly as if to shrug. Somehow Sunggyu can tell that his old friend is holding back a laugh. He rolls his eyes and waves a hand to dismiss all but Hoya from the room. "Sit up and speak freely, old friend." His anger is slowly fading into annoyance and he curses himself for being unable and unwilling to hold a grudge. It has always been his one weakness (Woohyun used to call it his strength).

Boohyun sits up and eyes Howon warily. "If we could perhaps speak _more_ privately, your majesty."

"Howon would never reveal my confidences and acts only upon my command, Boohyun. You have nothing to fear from him." Sunggyu assures him, surprised that the usually well-mannered and circumspect Boohyun would make such an audacious request as a one on one session with the King.

Boohyun sighs and meets his gaze, "It's for Woohyun."

And there it is. Boohyun's one trump card. Because if there is any rule that Sunggyu has abided it's that he would move heaven and earth for the good of one man, and one man only, Nam fucking Woohyun. Perhaps _that_ is his greatest weakness. Howon is out the door before Sunggyu can even voice his approval, the look on Sunggyu's face enough to let him know the order to leave is forthcoming.

"So much for acting only upon your command." Boohyun remarks wryly, moving to sit more comfortably.

"He reads me well." Sunggyu says absentmindedly. Hearing Woohyun's name after years of having forbidden it being spoken in front of him is like a dagger to his heart.

"Speak quickly, Howon takes his duty seriously and will return in a few moments as is our custom." Sunggyu says when the silence stretches on.

"I--," Boohyun hesitates before continuing on. "I discovered it just recently... a few moons, maybe a winter ago... My parents were aware... It's not wrong, it's just different! Unique! I, he..."

Sunggyu frowns, leaning forward in his throne. Boohyun is usually much more eloquent than this. And why is he talking about discovering an 'it' when Sunggyu is asking about a courtesan? Unless... unless the gisaeng belongs to Woohyun. Are they courting? Betrothed? The dagger embedded by Woohyun's name twists slowly, deeply in his heart.

Finally getting through his rambling, Boohyun says, "It's Woohyun. The gisaeng you saw... it was Woohyun."

It takes all of his considerable willpower and training to not fall out of his throne. "What?" He whispers, almost unintelligibly.

Boohyun again bows low. "I'm sorry, your majesty. He never intended to deceive anyone, much less our King. I deeply apologize that his--"

"Shut up..." Sunggyu mumbles, his hands come up to cradle his head. Woohyun, _his_ Woohyun! He had to see for himself. He wanted, no,  _needed_ to see. "Bring him to me."

"Sunggyu!" Boohyun bursts out, too horrified to remember his old friend was now his King. "Please, he's my brother!"

Howon appears between them in an instant. "You dare use the King's name!" He roars out. No doubt if swords were allowed in the throne room then Howon's would already be at Boohyun's throat. Too intent to acknowledge Howon coming to his defense, Sunggyu rises and brushes the commander aside.

"Bring him here. Tell him to come as he is, as he was." Sunggyu commands. Boohyun looks up at him in fear. Fear for his life, for Woohyun's, for their family.

"No harm will come to him or you. You have my word." He promises the terror-stricken friend. "All he has to do is come to me."

"Your Majesty, speaking your given name is an offense against--"

Sunggyu waves away Howon's objection. "Shush! Boohyun, promise me you'll make him come."

"You won't harm him?" Boohyun asks, and just this once, _just this once_ , Sunggyu will allow a common man, an old friend, to question the King's promise.

"I could never." He responds, a sad smile adorning his face as if to remind Boohyun that it was Woohyun who had hurt Sunggyu all those years ago, and never the other way around.

Boohyun nods in acceptance. "I, I can't promise that he will come as you will it but he will come to you. I will see to it, your majesty."

Moments later, Sungyeol comes and escorts Boohyun from the palace. Sunggyu takes a few minutes for himself before telling Howon to proceed with his appointments as scheduled. Suddenly, he is inordinately glad for the predictable pace of his life. If all goes well, things are about to change quite drastically for him and his court.

* * *

Word from Boohyun arrives that Woohyun has agreed to meet him on Saturday. Sunggyu spends all of Friday tending to his Kingdom in the hopes that he frees up enough time to have the whole weekend off. Optimistically, in case Woohyun can be convinced to extend his visit. Realistically, it is so Sunggyu has a day to recover in the very likely event that Woohyun abandons him again.

He had originally planned to meet Woohyun in the throne room but the mere thought of Woohyun having to bow to him and call him in accordance with his rank and title vexed him to the highest degree. He left Howon in the room with instructions to let either Woohyun or the gisaeng in and wander as they pleased. Woohyun would know where and how to find him.

Sunggyu is reclining, back against a tree, legs spread out on the grass despite the presence of a perfectly serviceable bench nearby. His eyes flutter open at the sound of a skirt rustling. And there she-- _he_ is. He walks before Sunggyu in all his glory, dressed in the same hanbok Sunggyu had seen him in on that fateful day. Had only a week passed? It seemed so long ago and yet the memory is still fresh in the King's mind. His face is somewhat bare, missing the bright red lipstick, although his pouty lips have a beautiful natural color.

"Woohyun..." He gasps out, bending his leg to conceal his state of arousal. His mere presence is a blight on Sunggyu's sanity.

Woohyun surprisingly bows low in front of Sunggyu, a distance away. "Your majesty."

"And since when have you ever followed the rules of address?" He teases the younger playfully, hoping to keep things lighthearted as they used to be.

"You... you're my king." Woohyun avers, casting his pretty eyes down to avoid Sunggyu's gaze. "It is my... duty to show... obeisance."

Not liking that one bit, Sunggyu gets up onto his knees and reaches out his hand to tilt Woohyun's face up. His long fingers settle on Woohyun's dimpled chin and he can't help but smile as he fulfills an almost lifelong fantasy of touching once more the dimple thereon. He doesn't realize he is holding Woohyun's face in silence until Woohyun gasps out his name. He watches in fascination as Woohyun's adam's apple bobs up then back down.

"Again." Sunggyu orders. "My name. Say it again."

Woohyun blinks, shocked that he had indeed said Sunggyu's name. He averts his gaze once more and Sunggyu can't help but growl in frustration. Suddenly Woohyun's eyes snap back to meet Sunggyu's and Sunggyu notices the raging, half-concealed fire in them.

"What?" He asks dumbly, shocked by the sudden turn of events.

"How long are you going to embarrass me for? After this, then what? Are you going to parade me in front of the court?" Woohyun asks brusquely, bitingly.

"Embarrass you? Embarrass you how? Embarrass you why?!" Sunggyu splutters out, letting go of Woohyun's face and backing up and getting on his feet. "Make sense!"

"Well what else am I here for then?!" Woohyun responds vehemently, daringly springing to his feet as well. "What else other than some petty form of belated revenge?"

"Revenge?" Sunggyu is so lost, so hurt and confused that he can't help the tears that spring into his eyes. But he won't cry. Not in front of Woohyun. Not ever again. Ever since that night in this garden when Woohyun had left him broken, bleeding he had vowed to never again shed a tear in front of this man. "You think I called you here as revenge?"

The conversation is so far away from what Sunggyu had planned. He had expected hundreds of scenarios, anticipated every situation except _this_. "Get out!" He gasps, turning his back on the man he had once trusted more than anyone. " _Get out_!!!"

He feels dizzy from the turn of events, and he can't help but collapse against the tree he had been resting on just minutes ago. The blood is pounding so loudly in his ears that he barely hears Woohyun worriedly approach and call out for him. When he feels Woohyun take him into his arms, he struggles futilely. "Let me go! Let me go, you jerk!"

He pounds his fists against Woohyun's broad chest, squirming almost violently and kicking the legs that have somehow trapped him against the once friendly tree. "Asshole! Idiot! Jackass!" He hurls invective after invective at the man dressed like a lady. But he was no lady, no. Nam Woohyun... Nam Woohyun was a _traitor_. And when he spits that insult out, the younger has the gall to look offended. Sunggyu takes advantage of his shock and successfully manages to push him away. "Get out!" He yells once again. If this were any other time, the scene would have looked comical, like an exaggerated lover's quarrel. Their hanboks were in disarray, Sunggyu had snot and tears running down his face, and Woohyun's mouth was dropped so wide his tongue was in danger of falling out.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Sunggyu screams viciously.

"I can't leave you like this. Sunggyu, please!" Woohyun says zealously, bravely coming close to Sunggyu and attempting to hold him once more.

"You've had no problems leaving me before!" Sunggyu retorts, almost hysterically. He's at his wit's end and he remembers, he remembers every single time he needed his best friend but he wasn't there because _he needed time for himself, needed time away from Sunggyu_. "No worries about leaving me when my father suddenly abdicated and Dongwoo and Sungjong were lost in the mountains and Howon, Sungyeol, and Myungsoo were barely speaking to me! You had no issue with abandoning me to defend this fucking kingdom when the Lee clan rebelled and my father's advisers threatened to turn tail!"

Over his gasping and hiccuping, Sunggyu hears Woohyun whisper his apologies repeatedly. When he chances a look at the younger's face, he is horrified to see silent tears streaming down it. Woohyun approaches him once more and takes Sunggyu's face between his small, calloused hands. "I'm sorry." He restates. "Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

"Then stop being stupid." Sunggyu mutters childishly.

"You're stupid!" Woohyun retorts, equally petulant.

" _You're_ stupid!" Sunggyu says raising his voice.

"You-- I... I _am_ stupid." Woohyun capitulates, leading Sunggyu to sit on the bench. Their bench.

"I haven't sat here in awhile." Sunggyu remarks absentmindedly. Now that their emotions have mellowed down, he can't help but reach for his handkerchief and attempt to clean his face.

When Woohyun asks why not, the King shrugs and says, "It's too wide... it feels lonely."

"Any person would give up their lives to sit on it with you."

"I didn't want just any person to sit with me. I wanted you." Sunggyu replies simply, honestly. Too honestly. He can't help the creeping blush on his face.

Woohyun swallows heavily at the implication, unsure of how to carry on the conversation. They sit in their dithering silence until the sky is tinted orange and purple and blue.

"Why did you leave?" Sunggyu asks finally too sick of the awkward atmosphere and the silence. Things had rarely been quiet between them. Not even when they stole away into the night to... discover each other.

"Do you remember the competitions we had with the rest? Those days we were so... free. We did anything and everything just for a laugh." Woohyun asks, unsure of how to answer Sunggyu directly. When Sunggyu doesn't object to the seeming misdirection, he finds the strength to continue. "When we took turns choosing embarassing outfits for one another and Howon dressed me as a girl... I became... curious. I started sneaking into my mother's boudoir and trying things on. I liked it, Sunggyu. I liked the way I looked... the way I felt... when I dressed like a woman. Over time, I began experimenting with make up, more than the simple powders we used to appear presentable to the court. It was freeing in a way I had never really felt before."

Sunggyu is listening intently to him and Woohyun can't help but try to focus his gaze anywhere else but his handsome King's face. He needs to tell his side of the story. Needs to take this last chance to explain himself fully.

"Those days you were away frequently for your father's campaigns and more and more you were being called to sit with his council of advisers. I was so... lost. I was confused about what and who I was becoming. I was scared, Sunggyu. I still am." Tears begin to gather again and his voice starts to waver when Sunggyu's hand comes to rest on his thigh. It calms him. It's as if his King is telling him to have strength and that he will stay and listen. "I didn't know how to tell you... to me my secret seemed so big, so dangerous but compared to what you were going through... it was nothing. Suddenly I felt like our lives weren't in sync anymore. I felt like I didn't belong... like I would only be a burden, a distraction, some aberration you needed to fix. So I left. I left you and the palace. My parents were shocked and disappointed but I came clean and they... they just accepted it. It felt so good to be able to live freely that way, in the way I never could when I was in the palace so I decided to never come back... To be content with glimpsing you at the market on inspection day, hiding through the very thing that made me leave you."

There is so much Sunggyu wants to say to reassure Woohyun, to tell him he understands now. But he doesn't understand. Not completely. Not yet.

"Woohyun..." He starts cautiously, worried that he will say the wrong thing or ask something humiliating for the younger. As if Woohyun can read his thoughts, the younger rests his own hand over Sunggyu's. ' _I'm not going anywhere_.' It assures him.

"We... we were already... intimate at the time..." Sunggyu tries haltingly, still unsure of how to proceed. "Homosexuality... it's quite common, even more so now... so... why?"

Even as a King, Sunggyu still lacks natural eloquence although he makes up for it publicly with his charisma, there is nothing he can do to hide it from Woohyun.

Woohyun flushes when Sunggyu references their past... _intimacy_. He can't stop the memories of just how intimate they were from flooding his subconscious. But there was a question... Oh! Why!

"We... we were intimate and did... ah, did stuff together... yeah." Woohyun answers reluctantly. "And I lov--liked it! I did. It was all consensual and... pleasurable..." He admits, wanting to reassure Sunggyu. "But being with a man, being a homosexual is about love... what I was doing, what I still do, it wasn't about _love_... it's just purely... what I want, what pleases me. It isn't just different, it's deviant! Ridiculous! It's wrong!"

Sunggyu frowns at the shame and condemnation he hears in Woohyun's voice. Although it pleases him greatly that their heated meetings were mutually desired, it bothers him to hear Woohyun speak as if there is something wrong with him. His cross-dressing isn't a mere hobby... it's important enough that he struggled with it for years, causing the both of them unspeakable pain. More pressingly, it's what brought them here, back together.

"Woohyun-ah," He tugs Woohyun to face him. There is barely light to see, Sunggyu can't be fussed to light a lantern at the moment, but he wants them to be face to face. "When I put my cock between your thighs instead of fucking you... did you think I was being ridiculous?"

Woohyun's face is suddenly warm but he feels Woohyun shake his head.

"When I rubbed myself onto your puckered lips and released my seed onto your face, was I... did you think I was weird? Did I ask for too much?"

Woohyun shakes his head and whimpers out a "No."

"When we bathed together and I asked you... asked you to lick me  _there_ and fuck me with your tongue... did you think I was a deviant? Did you want to refuse and mock me?" Sunggyu's breath fans across Woohyun's face, he is practically whispering on Woohyun's skin. Again Woohyun shakes his head.

"All those things... I didn't know if they would bring _you_ pleasure, Woohyun-ah. I just knew they would bring _me_ pleasure. Does that make it wrong? Did it hurt you?" Sunggyu asks, eager to drive home his point before Woohyun became too turned on to think.

"No... No!" Woohyun repeats more strongly this time. "You've never hurt me... none of it felt wrong. But this..."

"Seeing you like this feels _right_!" Sunggyu insists fiercely. "I don't think you look ridiculous, Woohyun, I think you look beautiful!"

"But I'm a man!" Woohyun argues weakly. Surely it could not be this simple? Had he really caused this needless pain and separation over... nothing?

"It's not nothing!" Sunggyu says soothingly. "This... this is important. It's not just about pleasure, is it? It's about who you are, who you are comfortable as. And yes, you are a man. All man, if I remember correctly." He adds playfully, hand travelling lightly over his crotch. "But whether you're a man dressed as a woman, or a woman stuck as a man, I... I love you, Woohyun. And I hope you can love yourself too."

"You... you love me?" Woohyun gulps, trying not to be distracted by the familiar touch.

"I do."

"Even though I'm like this?"

"Despite, because, especially!"

Woohyun laughs at the young King covering all the bases. "Oh my God! I love you! I love you!" He proclaims, throwing his arms and legs over Sunggyu's shoulders and hips to wrap him in a hug.

"There's no need to call me your God!" Sunggyu teases, hands reaching to steady his long lost lover. "Mind your skirt!" He can't help but nag. He's grown rather fond of this outfit and although Woohyun may have many others, Sunggyu will always like this one the best. The quick slap to the chest Woohyun delivers at his teasing feels more like a lover's caress.

"You love my skirt more than you do me, don't you?!" Woohyun taunts playfully taking Sunggyu's face between his palms and squeezing. He laughs as Sunggyu splutters out a negative and shakes his grip from his face.

"Yah! I'm your hyung! Your king!" Sunggyu chastises, the only time he ever pulls rank with Woohyun is to gain an advantage when they're teasing (and to get the better part of the chicken) and it warms the younger's heart when he remembers this.

"And what does my king want from me, the man in the hanbok?" Woohyun asks, hands settling on Sunggyu's chest which has somehow become manlier and more... alluring. He can feel the muscle through the royal's robes and he knows he's not leaving the palace until he sees the flesh bursting with strength.

"I want you to stay." Sunggyu responds, hands and arms maneuvering Woohyun to sit as a princess on his lap.

"Tonight?" Woohyun baits suggestively.

"Forever." The King says easily lifting Woohyun up into a bridal carry. "Don't ever leave my side again."

As Sunggyu carries him through the garden and into the winding, concealed passages that lead to his private chambers, an idea strikes Woohyun. It's cheesy as hell but he wants Sunggyu to know this is real, that he's staying, that this is his choice.

"Wait!" He says, squirming so Sunggyu has no choice but to set him down on his two feet. "I... I want to walk with you."

Sunggyu furrows his brow, even with the low light available by the luminescent rocks lining one wall, Woohyun loves how his facial expressions are so clear and near. "If you make a comment about my age or my back..." The king mutters semi-threateningly.

"Gyu!" He protests laughing and taking Sunggyu's hand in his. "I just... I want you to know I want this too. That I'm choosing you, choosing this, choosing _us_."

"Oh." Sunggyu responds dumbly. He squeezes Woohyun's hand and leads him to his quarters. Each step only heightens their mutual anticipation for the pleasurable night to come.

* * *

The passage leads to his inner quarters and from there Sunggyu dismisses the eunuchs who normally assist him with his nightly ablutions. "There will be no need for you to come tomorrow unless called for." He adds, sure that his voice will carry through the thin doors that separate the bedroom from his boudoir.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Woohyun removing his hat and primping in front of his looking glass, adjusting his hanbok so it falls just so and biting down on his lip to add color to it. Sunggyu strips himself of his _Hongryongpo_ (robe), carelessly setting aside his  _ikseongwan_ (hat) and _gakdae_ (belt), moves to stand behind the slightly shorter man, eyes eagerly taking in his appearance, hands moving to smooth the sleeves down, although that's just an excuse to feel him up and pull him flush against his heated body.

"Beautiful." The word slips out almost unconsciously. From his vantage point, he can see the compliment pleases Woohyun. The tips of his ears are stained red from his blush and his breathing gets a little heavier, pupils dilating with every breath and every brush of Sunggyu's hand over his hanbok. "I want you."

"Then take me." Woohyun challenges, turning so he is in Sunggyu's arms completely.

Undressing takes longer than usual because with every layer, every accessory removed, the length of their kisses and the urgency of their touches increases until they are both fully naked and absorbed in re-mapping their bodies with their hands, lips, tongues. Even their legs move together and join in their erotic entanglement. Their groins rub against each other and each rutting movement brings jolts of pleasure that they feel down to their toes.

Woohyun gasps as Sunggyu reaches down to cup his length, long fingers wrapping around it, tips teasing his balls.

"Oooh, I missed this." Sunggyu purrs lasciviously as he settles himself low on top of Woohyun's body. Before Woohyun can voice his objection to Sunggyu, his King, performing such a lewd act the older man's lips are already suckling on his tip, tongue lapping up the clear liquid flowing from within him.

"Hnggg..." Woohyun is rendered incoherent by the titillating sensation of Sunggyu taking him deep into his mouth, he engulfs it halfway before hollowing his mouth and sucking until just the tip remains in his mouth. He tongues the head of Woohyun's cock and moves back down even lower, repeating the process until his nose touches Woohyun's soft belly, now devoid of the trail of hair which lead to his crotch. He doesn't stop until Woohyun comes undone completely, the sensation of Sunggyu's mouth too much in combination with his wandering strokes.

When Sunggyu lifts his head to leave bites on Woohyun's lush thighs, the younger is finally lucid enough to object. "Hyung---" He whines breathlessly, still blissed out. "I want to pleasure you."

"Silly." Sunggyu says, nipping at the curious dimple on Woohyun's nose. "That pleased me very much."

And Woohyun can't deny the very hard evidence that is pressed against him. He can almost smell his essence on his King's lips and it arouses him, his young cock stirring again when he captures Sunggyu's thin lips with his own plump ones. He snakes his tongue inside Sunggyu's mouth and tastes himself. They are both moaning and rutting against each other again when Sunggyu pulls back and smiles prettily at Woohyun.

"Woohyun-ie, prepare me please." Sunggyu half-demands, half-pleads. He pulls Woohyun and maneuvers them around the bed until Woohyun hovers above him. "Gently... ah, gently. Please. It's been awhile." He sighs as Woohyun, who has already dipped his fingers into the jar of lotion on his bedside, slips a finger through his sensitive rim.

"You don't have to lie, Sunggyu. I know there have been others." Woohyun says casually, hoping the distracting heat and tightness of Sunggyu around his fingers enough to keep the hurt and jealousy from his voice. "Sungyeol and Sungjong come by and taunt me about your... _dalliances_... from time to time."

"It was never like this, Woohyun-ah." Sunggyu responds, struggling to reassure the younger even as he is being spread open and stimulated. "It was just, ah, to scratch an itch... ohhh do that again, please. I've never trusted... trusted anyone else with this. Just you. Only you."

"It didn't mean anything, Woohyun." Sunggyu reiterates when Woohyun slips his fingers out after lewdly rubbing the pads of his fingers against Sunggyu's prostate.

"And this means something?"

Sunggyu brings their foreheads together and pulls Woohyun as close as their position allows. "It means  _everything_. You're my everything."

Finally, finally, Woohyun slides his pride into Sunggyu's clenching heat. Sunggyu had thought his body would need time to adjust to the aching fullness of their coupling but he's surprised at how natural, how right it feels to have Woohyun so deep inside of him again. When Woohyun moves his hips, stars burst in his mind and he is enraptured by the slick push and pull between their bodies. Sunggyu is close, so close, and Woohyun changes his tactics, pushing until he is balls deep inside of Sunggyu and rotating his hips sensually. Sunggyu's sizeable cock is trapped between their sweaty frames, and when Woohyun reaches down to stimulate his testicles Sunggyu comes with a shout. His high is so all-encompassing he barely notices Woohyun shooting his essence deep inside of him.

They are both damp with sweat and semen so when their breathing finally evens out, Woohyun attempts to stand to get a washcloth. But Sunggyu wraps his long legs around his young lover. "Stay. Stay in me for a while longer, please."

"You must have really missed being stuffed like this." Woohyun teases.

"Don't taunt me. I missed _you_." Sunggyu nags sincerely. He doesn't want any misunderstandings, not about desires or clothing or anything else that might come between them and after Woohyun smiles that smile that he only ever gave to Sunggyu, he knows he was right to put the lingering doubts to rest. They lay together like that until Sunggyu shifts and Woohyun's soft organ slips out and Sunggyu relents his hold, allowing Woohyun to retrieve a cloth to clean them up.

After Woohyun scrubs them both clean, they retire under the sheets exchanging kisses for stories and answers and... well, more kisses. When Woohyun worries his bottom lip and asks Sunggyu how they are to proceed with their relationship, Sunggyu is quick to soothe him.

"Tomorrow. We'll deal with it tomorrow. Together."

"First thing?" Woohyun says yawning and drawing Sunggyu closer. He tenses when Sunggyu shoots him a predatory look.

"No... I have... other things planned for the morning." Sunggyu supplies, smirk never leaving his face as he eyes Woohyun's covered body.

"What... what things?" Woohyun gulps uneasily. Sunggyu's libido was nothing to joke about, especially not with a mind as imaginative and devious as his.

"I'm going to dress you, Woohyun-ah." The King purrs onto the younger's ear. "I want to see you as you want to be seen." He cups his ample bottom, squeezing it tightly. "And then..."

"And then?"

"And then I'm going to lift up your skirts and fuck you." Sunggyu continues, dropping sensual kisses onto Woohyun's face.

Woohyun's eyes are ablaze with lust and his breaths come out strained, "Will you cum inside of me?"

"Mmmm... no..." Sunggyu denies. He drops a wet kiss onto Woohyun's brows which have drawn together in confusion. "When I'm close, I'm going to pull out and rub my cockhead all over your rouged lips and spread my essence all over your face."

"Oh my God." Woohyun chokes out. "You pervert." He doesn't know how Sunggyu even thinks of these debauched activities, and he sure as hell doesn't know why it arouses him so much.

"I'm _your_ pervert, sweetheart." Sunggyu coos, dropping one last kiss on Woohyun's plush lips. "Sleep well."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: There are some easter eggs in there! Bonus points if you can find them.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic inspired by our lady in red, Nam Woohyun, and blackmailed out of me by my dear friend @nh66uns. 


End file.
